1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile with an automatic answering machine, and in particular, to a method for printing out call-back information on a recording sheet in case a voice memory is full.
2. Description of the Related Art
A facsimile machine combined with an automatic answering machine, which is set to an automatic answering mode during a user's absence, sends outgoing messages upon receiving an incoming call, and stores incoming messages from the calling party. After returning, the previous absent user may reproduce the incoming messages stored in the memory.
In a common digital automatic answering machine, the voice memory has a capability of storing 10-30 minutes of incoming messages. Thus, in case of the user's long absence, the voice memory may be full of the incoming messages from the callers. In such a case, the automatic answering machine can not store anymore incoming messages.
The following patents each disclose features in common with the present invention but do not teach or suggest a technique for printing call back information in a facsimile machine combined with an automatic answering machine in accordance with the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,459,581 to Ohyanagi, entitled, an Image Communication Method and Apparatus for Recording and Displaying Voice Message History Information, U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,907 to Koichi, entitled a Facsimile Apparatus Having Urgency Message Transmission Function, U.S. Pat. No. 5,384,830 to Ide, entitled an Apparatus with Selective Forwarding of Facsimile and Voice Communications, U.S. Pat. No. 5,426,518 to Ohyanagi, entitled an Image Communication Method and Apparatus for Recording and Printing Voice Message History Information, U.S. Patent No. 5,696,812 to Ono, entitled a Data Communication Apparatus Having a Function of Recording a Voice into a Memory, U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,236 to Klausner et al., entitled a Telephone Answering Device Linking Displayed Data with Recorded Audio Message, U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,385 to Reuben et al., entitled a Calling Number Display and Recording System, U.S. Pat. No. 5,283,818 to Klausner et al., entitled a Telephone Answering Device Linking Displayed Data with Recorded Audio Message, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,521,716 to Itoh, entitled a Data Storage Device Having a Selective Voice and Image Data Erasing Function.